


The Perfect Medium

by Nico_Roads



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Roads/pseuds/Nico_Roads
Summary: Stefano isn't quite done...I suck at summaries.. bleh.





	1. The Broken Vase

**Author's Note:**

> I write smut garbage when I'm stoned so ignore any spelling errors, I did this on my phone and just for fun xD

The Perfect Medium   
________________  
▪Chapter One ▪  
Broken Vase 

 

The room was dark just a few indecent lights hang from the ceiling, so cold he feels his way through corridors pushing velvet crimson drapes to the side. The cold steel of a door knob brushes his fingertips he grasps it slowly and pushes the door open his eyes widen at the first thing he sees. 

Lilly, his daughter trapped in a transparent box that floats just feet above him. 

"Lilly!" Sebastian yells running towards her, placing both hands firm against the glass. 

"Dad?" Her eyes innocent and glassy a smile of relief blushed across her face. "Is that really you?" 

"Yes sweetie, it's really me. Dad's here don't worry I'm going to get you out of there" his eyes soften to her expression and parental instincts fuel him further he slams his bandaged fist into the glass hoping it will shatter but it does nothing but split his now bleeding knuckles. "Dammit" he winced and shakes his bleeding hand. His thoughts racing for another solution but before he can say another word Lilly's eyes cast directly behind him. "Lilly?" His voice lowers with concern as to what has caught her attention before his own. 

"Not so fast detective" a purr fills the dark room laced with a thick Italian accent. Sebastian turns quickly but his gaze is quicker he narrows his eyes towards Stefano and rips his revolver from its holster pointing it directly at the artist. "You!" He spits out a growl. 

" Just bound to ruin the show eh?" the Italian smirks under a sarcastic tone pulling a lengthy blade from his pocket.

"Let Lilly go! You son of a bitch" Sebastian screams this time fueled with more anger the closer he approaches Stefano weapon firm in his hand and a growing white trigger finger. 

"But the show hasn't even begun yet detective" he spins the knife in his hand strutting towards Sebastian with no fear and a grin painted on his lips. 

"You fuck-" Sebastian curses under a baritone voice before he can make another step or finish his insult Stefano snaps his fingers and sheers of drapes fall from the ceiling like tentacles reaching for its prey they wrap around Sebastian's wrists pulling him nearly 3 feet off the ground, the sudden slip in gravity causes him to drop his revolver to the cold floor, it makes a clanking sound that sends an echo throughout the room. 

"Daddy!" Lilly screams and pushes herself towards the glass of her enclosure. Watching as her father is strung up by his wrists. He kicks his feet as he is pulled off the ground but it does little to snap his anger until he hears Lilly's fear. 

Stefano grabs the end of Sebastian's untucked shirt and spends him slightly to face his daughter. 

"It will be okay Lilly, I promise" he tries to reassure her but his contorted face makes it hard to hide the growing wrath towards his current situation. 

"She is my audience, you are my canvas and I. The artist" the Italian licks his lips and circles around Sebastian like a predator searching for a weakness. Snapping a few photos he abandons the lens for his dagger and seductively brushes the tip up and down Sebastian's right leg. "Exquisite" his voice coy and smooth like the sadistic artist he is. Sebastian can do nothing but struggle in attempts to free his bruised hands as Stefano circles him. 

"Let the show begin" Stefano gives the detective a ominous look a sinister smile still placid on his face. The lights go dim and a soft spot light illuminates just over Sebastian's head while a smaller hue is directed towards Lilly. Sebastian jerks upward at the sudden change in the room as his eyes adjust, his skin is crawling and his stomach is turning towards the worst until he sees Stefano standing to the right of him. A leather gloved hand paints the bump of his hip bone and Sebastian jumps pushing the hand away from him. 

"Now, now don't be boring" the Italian encourages. 

"Don't fucking touch me" the detective growls out almost dragging the last word into a threat as his daughter looks on. 

Stefano reaches both hands up and towards the detectives hips holding him still he retreats his left fingers down and slides them towards Sebastian's belt buckle clicking it undone with little effort. Sebastian grits his teeth at the sudden noise and realizes very quickly what is about to happen. 

"You sick fuck. Don't you dare" he snarled kicking his knee into Stefano's forearm. 

"Shush" Stefano reaches the abused arm towards the detectives face and plucks his first finger over his chapped lips to restore his living canvas. 

Sebastian turns his face away as the cold finger brushes his bottom lip his eyes falling towards his daughter as the Italian's fingers fall down his chin and over the bulge of panicked cartilage in his throat. 

Stefano reassembles his creation and presses the pads of his fingertips down the crease between Sebastian's legs, leaving the undone buckle idol he unzips the fly but leaves the trouser button closesd with graceful ease he slides his fingers into the space. Sebastian fights the hand growling and cursing beneath his breath but his jerking has only aided in his fast undoing, and the regret sinks in as it allowed Stefano to easily free a flaccid cock into the cold stinging air. 

"Almost done now" the Italian leans in to the side and admires the velvet uncircumcised cock like a separate piece all on it's own, he exhales a deep breath as if to breathe it all in hoping he'll see deeper. He begins to trace his nails through a small patch of coarse dark hair just above the base before brushing the whole left side of his hand down the lose bend of Sebastian's pale organ . "Beautiful " he hummed between his fingers and smirked delightfully towards Sebastian. 

"Fuck you!" Sebastian pulls the restraints harder only digging them deeper into his bleeding wrist he begins to opt for a different release to his building anger and spits violently in the direction of Stefano, unfazed by the fact he is vulnerable in front of his innocent daughter.

"I've grown tired of your boring protests" the sauve man fires back in frustration and waves a hand in the air calling forth a second set of restraints to secure the detectives ankles. 

"Arughh " Sebastian cries and grows still, head hung over, eyes watching as Stefano reaches for his cock again he suddenly looks to his daughter for comfort... peace, some sort of encouragement. He whispers benethe his breath. "Lilly....." He unwillingly accepts his fate. "Daddy needs you to do him a favour "

"Dad, are you okay?" She whispers through tears as she watches the look in her father's eyes change. 

Sebastian attempts to clear his throat but his emotions take center stage. 

"Lilly... please... baby close your eyes" he tries to muster the words clear and straight forward but the plead cracks his raspy voice a bit, he grunts as Stefano squeezes him forcibly. The Italian relishes a sadistic giggle at the piece he is creating, his eyes glow with a new fuled anticipation to finish the work. He moves his tight hold up and down pumping the organ and pulling the foreskin over his sensitive glands. Sebastian grits his teeth and tightens his throat closing his airways in hope to cover up a moan pained by shame and heartache. It does little to slow the tears forming at the corner of his eyes though. 

He tries one last trick, the one he regretted the most he was being emptied of options very quickly his faltering body filling with vile and his growing erection working against him. His daughters innocent eyes still fixated in worry and despair. So he begins to beg...

"Please... not her... not in front of my daughter...please" his head swings low almost trying to whisper the baritone words into Stefano's ear making them intimate in nature without his daughter picking up on his weakness. The Italian turns his face to the side just lightly picking up the words piece by piece he relishes the breakdown. But fires back smoothly. 

"So sorry detective the show must go on" 

A full faced smile stretched acrossed his face.

"You must understand."

He presses his thumb downwards and rubs circles around the head of Sebastian's erection now dripping from precum. The detectives eyes narrow squeezing out the tears building there and his voice rips from his throat a pained and earthy cry. 

"Arughh...Oh-ggod.....p-please" 

Causing Lilly to scream loudly believing her father is being murdered in front of her. Sebastian's body betraying him under the hands of Stefano one hard involuntary thrust of his hips send him cumming in ribbons of semen, it coats Stefano's hand and drips down Sebastian's now twitching cock. The room goes quite nothing but cold hard slience. Lilly has pushed herself into a corner of the glass box and Sebastian's eyes look over to her for only a moment before he cannot hold back his heartache any further he begins a series of sobs and screams that crack as they spill from a dry raspy throat and begin shattering the endearing silence. 

Stefano takes notice and releases Sebastian from the restraints he abruptly hits the ground and rolls over onto his stomach first shielding his softening erection benethe him. Prompt on his left forearm his hazy eyes catch leather shoes clicking towards him the Italian walks around and stands just by his head bending down slowly to tuck stray hair behind the detectives ear, Sebastian doesn't fight the hand this time, he uses the moment to maneuver his flaccid cock back into his trousers all Stefano gets is a weakened grunt and hell bent eyes as he finishes this gesture. He staggers to his feet and looms over to swipe up his revolver shoving it into the holster he limps towards Lilly with no mind left to focus on Stefano. 

The Italian finds this somewhat disappointing, but doesn't show it. 

"Lilly..." He grunts as he reaches waiting for his fingers to make contact with the glass or his slow moving feet. Whichever comes first. 

"Until next time Sebastian- My broken vase" Stefano grins and pulls out his camera from his coat pocket for one last photo which triggers the release of his daughters glass prison. He disappears into the cold darkness his psychopathic laugh last to follow.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and hazy from a dim lamp that casts shadows on the wall, It teases Sebastian's mind as he tries to sleep aside from the tossing and turning that keeps him from almost calling it quits.

The Perfect Medium   
_________________  
▪Chapter Two▪  
Homecoming

 

Dark and hazy from a dim lamp that casts shadows on the wall, It teases Sebastian's mind as he tries to sleep aside from the tossing and turning that keeps him from almost calling it quits. Nightmares plague his sleep more often then he would like to admit. Darkness envelops his mind as he slips into a deep sleep. The click of a camera's lens followed by a bright flash snaps him back to the very moment he hangs strung up in front of Stefano and his daughter. He screams and it plunges him awake. 

"Fuck." He washes his rough hands over his disheveled face and pulls the blankets off. "Enough of this shit." He mumbles benethe his breath and walks to the bathroom for a cold shower. 

~~~~~~~~

"Morning dad." Lilly walks into the kitchen watches as her dad sips steaming coffee. "Good morning honey." he reaches for a box of cereal from the counter without leaving his coffee and places it on the table in front of her, she opens the fridge and retrieves the milk. 

"I have to run a few errands today Lilly but I'll be home before you're back from school." he says with a soft voice and a subtle smile on his face as he admires the moments spent with Lilly. "Okay dad." she mumbles as she eats her breakfast with haste and jumps to grab her bookbag. He kisses her on the forehead and watches as she leaves for the bus. 

Sebastian walks up stairs to his bedroom and begins to grab his coat before his eyes catch something unfamiliar on his bedside table. An odd looking vase blooming with red roses his hands shut the closet door with caution as he walks towards the crimson flowers. "What the hell?." His thumb traces over a single soft petal. "Lilly did you?...wait no." That doesn't make any sense as he pounders how they got there and accepts his daughter must have placed them there as he was down stairs. Strange though he still wonders but discards any more thoughts as he slips his coat over his shoulders and leaves the room to fulfill his deadlines. 

Sebastian returns home a few hours in time before Lilly arrives he takes advantage of the free time and abandons his coat and shoes at the door and decides to rest his eyes. "Jesus I really am getting old." he pulls his fingers through his hair as he crawls into bed and tries to make up for the lack of sleep from the night before. As he closes his eyes what he feels for only a few short seconds a cold pressure runs down his leg through the blankets and pulls at his hip bone, he jolts his eyes open but before he can figure out the onset touch his eyes catch it first. 

"Oh god... You again!." He jerks from the bed and slams his fist into thin air as he tries to punch the man standing over him but he dodges effectively grinning as Sebastian stumbles. "What did you think?" The Italian speaks smoothly as Sebastian regains his footing gazing at him. "What?." He pauses for a moment, there's a lot he is thinking right now. "Be more specific." He growls as he rolls his shoulders. "The flowers of course detective." Stefano gestures towards them. "So beautiful, don't you think?." He leans to breathe in their aroma. 

Sebastian watches as the Italian bends over towards the night stand. "What the fuck do you want Stefano?." He speaks with a threatening tone. "No more games." 

Stefano turns to meet the older mans gaze and sighs. "Where's the fun in that?" He smirks. 

"I'm not even gonna ask how you survived STEM because I don't care." He tries to compose himself but fails early on. " Get out of my house." He opens the door with force and narrows his eyes. 

"That's no way to treat a guest Sebastian." Stefano purrs into his ear, a single hand brushing the side of the detectives haggered face as he walks past him towards the open door. Sebastian feels a tightness in his throat at the sudden touch and turns to follow the hand. "Is that an invitation?." Stefano notices quicker than Sebastian can register his actions. He huffs benethe his breath and chalks it up to his bodies lack of intimate contact over the years, there's nothing emotional about what he wants purely physical Sebastian pounders for a moment between the open door and his bed behind him. Stefano admires the wheels turning in the detectives head and giggles realizing Sebastian doesn't pay much attention to his own blatant reactions.

"On my own terms this time." Sebastian glares into the eyes of the Italian a primal lust darkening his eyes he grabs Stefano's suit jacket sleeve and gestures him back into the bedroom shutting the door between them. He walks over to a leather arm chair seated in the corner of his bedroom and pulls off his shirt tossing it on the dresser top. Stefano watches intently memorizing the olive skin so suddenly reveled to him, tattered with scars how he wished he had brought his camera for the sake of never forgetting. He stands in a thinking position as Sebastian sheds his belt buckle he takes a seat in the chair and Stefano is fuled with curiosity as to his next move, Sebastian sighs as he sinks into the chair rubbing his face. 

"Just this once." He mumbles and looks down for a second as if to rethink himself, but he doesnt hold up creditable as his heart begins racing, his mind says don't fill it with this but his human body is warming at the prospect of a sexual release. Primal and inhumane almost the way his body gives into the notion. Anybody for that. He feels somewhat victimized but the final push his heart beat makes against his chest raises his blood pressure, every bit of blood rushes to what matters, he gives in and pulls the button on his jeans lose and zips them undone. The sound is music to the artist's ears. Sebastian's right hand disappears into a shadow for a quick moment then later pulls a half flaccid cock to the air. He gives it a few gentle pulls and it begins to harden under his callusesed hand he moans a soft whisper. 

Stefano's eyes glow with inspiration and heat as he counts how many times the detective pulls at his erection. He licks his lips with an intent of truce before he speaks. "May I?." His voice calm and gentle Sebastian takes notice and drops his hand from his erection it bobs forward at the sudden release already growing heavy. He gestures the air with his fingers inviting the younger man towards him. 

Just as he remembers it. Exquisite and beautiful Stefano admires the most private area of the man he truly wanted to make an art piece out of. He reaches a gloved hand and takes a gentle hold of Sebastian's erection giving it a more harder pull than of its owner which reacts a deep groan from the detectives chest. Stefano hums in return as he runs his thumb down the base and Sebastian's head falls back into the chair. 

The Italian leans his lips toward the head and begins flicking his tongue over the glands precum dripping down the shaft. "It doesn't take you long does it Sebastian.?" He cuts with some coy sarcasm but Sebastian retreats to his cold demeanor and fires back. "It's....been a while is all." He pushes his hips up a bit reaching towards the warmth scraping the head of his erection under Stefano's upper lip. He knows he doesn't have long to climax Stefano takes note and gives in to his request swallowing down the twitching member into his wet mouth. Every pressure of oxygen within Sebastian's lungs leaves his body all at once as the warm mouth incases around him he unconsciously pushes Stefano's head down father and the younger man finds this intoxicants him even more as the smell of sweat and Sebastian's cologne pull through the air of the intimate space between them. He bobs his head up and down sucking the detective beyond recognition. A deep earthy scream breaks the sound of wet skin on skin contact in the room and Sebastian cums hard into the mouth of Stefano. He relishes the moment swallowing the warm liquid and licking his lips of the remaining dripping fuild. 

"Lovely." He stands to his feet brushing his finger across his chin. Sebastian frozen for a moment, stuck in time his mind a haze before the sound of the front door slamming and footsteps running up the stairs shake him. "Shit, Lilly!" He jumps from the chair and winces as he fumbles to zip his jeans in a appropriate manner. "Get out of here quick." He growls quickly trying to lower his voice in hopes Lilly won't hear. 

"To where will I go? The exit is downstairs." Stefano still with a sarcastic grin on his face thinking this will be interesting. Sebastian hisses and looks to the door as it's raped by a series of knocks, he grabs his shirt and pushes Stefano behind the door before opening it. Lilly standing concerned with a hint of annoyance in her eyes Sebastian begins. "Honey! sorry I was taking a nap." He tries to wipe the expression of the destoration left from a hard climax off his face. "I heard noises dad." She interrupts a purse to her lips. "You don't talk in your sleep." She accuses with a rebellious tone to her independent voice. Sebastian feels a shiver of annoyance building in his lungs but he softens it to a light scolding whisper. "Lilly, I told you. Dad was taking a nap, go on to your room now." His eyes gesture down the hall. She turns up her chin in the result of his weak lies and stomps to her bedroom, Sebastian let's out a childish groan as he hears her bedroom door slam shut. 

"Kids, always filled with questions." Stefano says as he walks from behind the door. "Huh?" Sebastian turns almost forgetting about Stefano as he swallows the reality of his daughters disappoint in him. " Lilly though.." he sighs. "She knows more than what she should." He closes the door and pulls a black cotton shirt on. "You should leave." He says quietly as he opens the door and walks down the stairs cracking open the front door he gestures Stefano outside. Stefano follows a few feet in front of him. "Listen." The detective mumbles as he closes the space of the front door, Stefano turns to listen. 

"What happened in there was just..." He pauses for a second. "A mutual sexual encounter between two adults and for the sake of Lilly don't show back up at my house." 

"That's too bad detective." His eyes soften. "I wasn't done playing with you." 

Sebastian's eyes cut through him and he tightens his fist but deludes his anger for the sake of his daughter in the house. 

"Stefano this isn't STEM, you're in my world now, there's an advantage you don't quite have." He speaks with a gentle tone still hard enough for the younger man to pick up on his anger. "I will use it." Sebastian cuts the threat with a raspy voice any hope for a truce he demolishes under a sharp tongue. 

"True." Stefano sighs a moment of humility, he pulls his gloves tight up his wrist and turns before cutting in. "Until next time then Sebastian you do have some explaining to do to Lilly afterall." 

Sebastian grunts in response to the words but doesn't return a jab as Stefano begins walking away and he turns to go back inside and up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a special place in hell for me... @.@


	3. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes a slow walk up the wooden stairs they creek benethe his boots and he takes a sigh as he approaches Lilly's colourfully decorated door...

The Prefect Medium  
__________________  
▪Chapter Three ▪  
Now or Never

 

Sebastian takes a slow walk up the wooden stairs they creek benethe his boots and he takes a sigh as he approaches Lilly's colourfully decorated door. 

1....2.....3 knocks tap the wooden door but no response he reaches for the knob but it doesn't give. Locked. "Lilly." Sebastian softens his voice and whispers into the seam of the closed door. "Honey can you please open the door?." He pauses a moment as he hears some ruckus through the door and it clicks open. 

He peers through and walks in gently taking a seat next to his daughter on the bed. Her eyes focused to the ground her gaze moves a bit as Sebastian puts his hand on her leg. "I'm sorry Lilly." He says softly. She looks up at him innocent forgiving eyes like her mother's Sebastian admires them. "Why do you lie dad?" His eyes widen at her question and he loses his voice, frozen unable to answer. "I heard you talking to yourself." He hangs his head low trying to find a plausible answer. "You do that a lot lately." She says again. "Lilly...." He looks up at her knowing whatever he's about to say better not be a lie as he can't escape her witty eyes. 

"Sometimes when you're older....you." He pauses again he is hanging from the ledge this time he needs to get it out, he knows the value of honesty being an ex-cop doesn't teach you that in life so he keeps it blunt but gentle as this is his daughter he is talking too. "You....need a sexual release" Jesus was that the best he could do? Too late to fix it the words already spilled out, he searches her eyes for anymore questions wondering if he was clear enough or subtle enough without having to have a conversation on physical intercourse. Lilly blinks a couple times trying to register his words. " Like masturbation?." His mouth slightly drops and he sighs a bit under his breath. "Of course you'd know that word." He vowed to never underestimate his daughters ability to put the smallest details into a theory, wonder where she got that from?

"So you masturbate while you talk to yourself?" 

He sighs again this is beyond his comfort zone at this point and tries to find the end of the topic quickly. "Yes Lilly." He says reluctantly. She jumps from her bed with a smile on her face and dumps her bookbag onto the recent place she was sitting. "Okay dad, thanks for not liying." She says with a hint of comfort to her voice and doesn't push any further rather it's her lack of knowledge on the topic or if she's already content with their progress she begins doing her homework and Sebastian leans to kiss the top of her head and leaves the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later the house is quite all but the soft noises coming from the television that Lilly is comfortably being entertained by. Sebastian picks up after an early dinner and retires to the living room with a newspaper in hand he takes a seat and relaxes taking advantage of the quietness. He looks across the room for a moment towards the show that currently distracts his daughter, looking down at her for a brief minute he smiles softly before pulling his readers from the chair side table and unfolds the paper to begin reading. 

A sudden bang rattles the upstairs and echoes in the living room, Lilly looks up towards the ceiling confused, and turns to her dad. "What was that?." She says with surprise. Sebastian looks up at the same moment she does and rips his glasses from his eyes and tosses them along with the paper on the chair as he stands up. "Wait here." He calmly pats the air urging his daughter to stay where she is. He walks to the sofa table pulling a small caliber handgun from it's drawer slips it in the band of his jeans and walks quietly upstairs careful not to squeak the floor boards benethe him. He turns the handle of the bedroom door and pushes it open slowly weapon now tight in his hand. It's dark but there's a draft of cold air that grazes his face he takes note of his window swung open blowing the drapes in a forward motion. He walks in slowly scanning the entire room as quickly as he can before he makes his way to the window and pulls it closed, a broken vase lays shattered on the floor. He kicks it with the tip of his boot and shields the pistol back between his shirt and waistband. He theorizes the wind blew open the window shattering the vase and urges himself to return to his paper, he turns around annoyed and ready to leave when without warning a shadowed man looms by the threshold of the exit backlit from the lighting trying to pour into his bedroom. "What the..." Before he can finish his sentence he crumbles in agony gripping his abdomen in pain he coughs and heaves hard groans as he falls half way to the floor on his knees. 

"Ah, Sebastian. I told you I'd be back." A velvet voice softens the air as he approaches the detective leaning down to pick up the stray dagger he had thrown at him. 

" Stefano!" Sebastian screams with anger as he looks up to the man quickly gathering himself to his feet he makes a quick lunge forward slamming his forearm to the neck of Stefano pinning him against a wall. Teeth gritted he spits out dangerous words. "Didn't I tell YOU!?" He pushes the Italian with even more force this time arm tight to his throat. "I fucking told YOU!!..." He yells again forcing Stefano to remember his earlier threat have he return to his home. 

Stefano pulls his head to the wall to ease the pain against his chest and throat he watches as a small shadow begin to peer around the corner of the bedroom door. Little fingers tug at the rim of the door way, Lilly peaks through and makes eye contact with Stefano for a short moment, quickly distracted by her father's bloody ribs. Stefano smiles sadistically towards her direction and Sebastian notices what he has missed during his anger spree. He looks at Lilly fire still burning in his eyes and half his body still pinning Stefano to the wall he yells. "Go to your room Lilly!." She adheres quickly to the command and runs to her bedroom locking the door after an abrupt slam. 

"Aww, what a good little girl." Stefano responds with disappointment as the shadow disappears as fast as it came in. "Don't even think about it." Sebastian hisses into the nape of Stefano's neck causing the younger man to relapse into a pleasurable moan from the sudden heat on his skin. Sebastian can feel the edge of a hard bump just below the knee securing Stefano to the wall. "Arughh.." He grunts and removes his knee from the annoying feeling growing harder. "We can't keep doing this." He pulls away and allows Stefano to slip down the wall like melting wallpaper. The detective is annoyed and aggravated at this point he paces the room a few times running his fingers through dark hair, slamming the bedroom door in frustration. 

"I never got what I came for." The Italian mumbled benethe his breath stopping Sebastian in his tracks. "Give me all of you, and I promise you won't have anymore of me. Turning that dark hair grey." Stefano's voice clear and straightforward at first before a chuckle laces through his last sentence. He stands to his feet brushing off his suit and readjusting his collar giving the detective a minute to mentally play with his request. 

Sebastian stares for what seems like an hour but only a minute in this reality he places the gun on the dresser and turns to answer Stefano with a darkness to his voice. "This is it. Next time there's a bullet going through your head." He says as he rubs the handle of his resting gun. 

"You will have no regrets." Stefano encourages.  
"Mhm." He isn't getting onto the topic of regret with this man he already has several with Stefano's name on it, but he doesn't want to kill a man if he can use altertivtie methods to control the situation. He writes it off in his head and dives into the thoughts of primal physical pleasure this is the last time he'll allow it to intoxicate his blood despite how much his body craves it for the sake of his daughters safety he ends his addiction with one last bite from poison.

He turns to his dresser looking at himself in the mirror the reflection of Stefano in the foreground he begins to unbutton his shirt and sheds it from his upper body. He turns this time eyes scanning up and down the younger man as he watches him like an anticipated audience craving more and more of this sick behavior. He clicks open his belt and makes little effort of the remaining attire now laying on the floor.

Stefano can see for the first time the back of the canvas he so desperately lust after, the mirror assisting him with that pleasure. Olive skin shimmers in spots where the light touches it a large scar stretches down Sebastian back and Stefano admires the dip of the detectives buttocks. 

"Delightful, Sebastian Castellanos." He purrs behind gloved fingers.

"Take your clothes off." Sebastian fires with a demanding voice and a racing thought to get this over with. The Italian cocks an eyebrow at the request but gracefully adheres to it by first stripping the scarf from his bruised neck and unbuttoning his suit and dress shirt. Sebastian strokes his stiffening erection as he watches pieces of the lavish garments fall to the floor. He makes a hard approach towards Stefano gripping at his trousers and pulling them away from his legs. " So Goddamn slow." He blurts out in frustration, finishing the pile on the floor. 

"Mhmm." Stefano hums while being pushed to the detectives unmade bed. "Are all Spanish men in such a hurry?" He remarks sarcastically as his skin absorbs the cotton sheets benethe him.

"Ask someone else that stupid question." Sebastian hisses under a rugged undertone. Running his calloused hands down the lean pale abdomen of the younger man. Scraping his nails down his side's causes Stefano to shiver under the touch but that doesn't put a pause between them. Sebastian reaches for Stefano's heavy erection pumping it slowly in his right hand. He moans from the sudden contact pushing the back of his head deeper into the pillow. He steps up the motion growing a bit faster and harder each time, his own erection pushing against Stefano's thigh. A loud moan escapes from the younger mans lips and Sebastian quickly covers his mouth. "Dont!" He scolds him. Precum leaking down his fingertips. "Looks like I'm not the only one in a hurry?." He smirks observing the glistening cock in his hand and Stefano's twitching body under him. 

"Please, do not toy with me detective." A crackling voice murmurs under Sebastian's hand and he abandons the leaking erection for a moment. Reaching over to the bed side table he pulls on the drawer and rummages through it for a few seconds until he finds the prize a bottle of lube. "You always come prepared hmm?' Stefano hums. Sebastian pauses a moment after pouring a healthy amount onto his hand. "No I keep this on the days I need to talk to myself." His voice a little more softer and coated in his usual dark humor. Stefano chuckles at the remark and wonders if the inspiration of it comes from his recent talk with Lilly. 

He slicks up his erection heavy with the liquid tossing the bottle to the floor. He leans in towards the artist, dark lust in his voice he reaches to trap the words in Stefano's ear before he begins. "I know you've come for the full experience." The baritone voice clips Stefano's ear lobe with grace yet they detonate an explosion as they trickle down his spine and through the base of his cock. "Yes" is all he can muster before Sebastian's hands are back to jerking him off. 

The detective raises the artist's hips just a bit to brush his cock between the crease of Stefano's buttocks. "Now or never." The Italian urges him.  
"Impatient little shit." Sebastian grins steadying himself and using his free hand to guide his cock into Stefano. The second the tip fills the man benethe him Stefano let's out a cry. "Shut... up!" Sebastian growls but the tone forces him to drive deeper into the artist completely filling him. Stefano bites his lip to control the eager sounds wanting to escape him. Sebastian gains a steady motion of repeated thrusts causing even himself to utter noises that he does very little to hide given only a wall separates his lewd behavior from Lilly. 

"Ohh g-god." Stefano meets the detective at the same rough pace. "Euphoria" He exhales into the air and Sebastian looks puzzled for a moment but continues to drink in the poison of the delightful man. "Uncircumcised dicks are unbelievable. The best." Stefano rolls his hips at the fleeing words while Sebastian wonders about the context. "Did he just compliment me?" He ponders to himself. It doesn't matter he is close and is dying to free the pressure in his cock. 

Stefano grips the sheets as Sebastian grins into him just brushing his prostrate in the process he knows he is unraveling at the seams and gives in. 

"Ughh.. god.." He screams but this time Sebastian doesn't stop him as he is too focussed on the pleasure point. Stefano cums in ribbons that splatter his chest. Three more hard thrusts and Sebastian releases himself deep within the artist. A haggered moan escapes the detectives mouth as he pulls his sensitive cock out from Stefano, cleaning away the semen with the lose end of a sheet. 

"Remarkable." Stefano's hands collapse on either side of the bed. Filled with warm traces of the man who was just inside him. "You're not so bad yourself." Sebastian graces a rare and maybe his only compliment to the disheveled artist laying on his bed. 

It was over. No more, he gave him what he wanted without killing someone violently. He was done with that after tasting the life that was stolen from him and Lilly. No more bloodshed this time. He stands to dress himself and wipe his abdomen and cock clean of Stefano, grabbing his gun from the dresser he eyes the artist as it disappears behind his back. "Let yourself out." His voice clear and demanding, Stefano exhales a satisfied sigh. "You're excused." He replies as Sebastian slams the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I spelled Lily's name wrong...too lazy to go back and fix it x'D


End file.
